


漆黒の光

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [7]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 暴风OOC敬请注意。标题来源  大佑と黒の隠者達-漆黒の光看到最后之前请不要跳转看End Notes。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575
Kudos: 2





	漆黒の光

**Author's Note:**

> 暴风OOC敬请注意。
> 
> 标题来源 大佑と黒の隠者達-漆黒の光
> 
> 看到最后之前请不要跳转看End Notes。

向前奔跑。不要停。

卡车离她很近，车前灯压迫而矛盾地照亮她的路。土生差一些跌倒，但好在人群就于不远处等待着她。

深渊在呼唤着她。树海在呼唤着她。

因为奔跑而杂乱挡在眼前的发丝裹挟着时间的洪流。她看到所有人，多花了半秒钟抓紧了菅井的视线。

摇曳的薄雾一般的光，虚弱地穿透黑暗映在每一个孤独的怪人身上。

这个世上如果有神的话，为什么我从来没有见过祂？

土生弯腰脱下制服鞋的瞬间，和所有人一起甩起头发的瞬间，舞蹈动作伴着音乐一刻不停地将时光推进，曾经遥远的将来已经不再是可以侥幸的距离。和成员和工作人员进行过无数场的谈话，聊到把只喝了一口的汽水熬成过甜的糖浆，最后甚至快要分不清那些共识究竟是资本家冠冕堂皇的借口还是走投无路的现实。

在深夜的校庭里大闹一场。在橱窗里做回避关注的模特。她们在风火雷雨之间穿行，尽头的荒原空无一物只有少女们颤抖的影子。

成员们按照要求的站位凑在了一起。土生抬眼就能看见队长和副队长的背影。

她突然想起菅井在节目上刻意问她世界末日的时候会做什么。

神是不存在的。和荧幕里的超级英雄一样。越是绝望越会这么想：假使无所不能者真的存在，为什么还会对自己的痛苦视而不见？找到自己认同的理由的人便成了最虔诚的信徒，留下的只能深深陷在不相信、不被拯救与绝望的恶性循环的沼泽之中。

没有监视器，她看不到菅井的模样。但土生相信那双温柔的嘴唇和她的声音同样颤抖不已，刘海被打湿垂在眼前也遮不住那双眼睛——目光是凝固的墨海，融着世间所有。长时间隐瞒消息的焦虑、没有活动的日子的迷茫、对新出现在眼前的路反而斯德哥尔摩症候群一般不舍现状而深深悲凉。

神是不存在的。

存在的话，地球上如何有这么多人受着不同方式的难。土生用力地跳舞，她相信菅井和自己一样，把这一刻所有的气力和希望拧在拉动那座钟的绳上，让沉闷的声响悠远地传出去。好痛，整场演出用力过度好痛，还没做好觉悟的告别好痛，想到菅井的翻涌到死寂的视线好痛。

不要啊。她在心里想，回忆起几分钟前原田正把油漆泼上印着团体名的集装箱的画面。

再见、再见。

我无法不哭。无法不哭。

如果可以不那么心痛的话，她愿意多鞠躬几秒，愿意再不作歇息地跳三首歌，愿意……

土生隐隐听见谁的抽泣声。大概是藤吉，那孩子虽然沉默寡言，从发表的时候眼泪就停不下来。

前奏和间奏中嘀嗒作响的钟是世界线落幕的倒计时。曾经唱着如果我不存在的话停滞的时针就会重新走起来吧，却在此刻预示了无法抵抗的重生。

那些纯粹又好听的钢琴独奏，她们很多首歌里都有。盛大而单薄，像风雨中飘摇的榉树。还有磅礴的合成器音效，被笼在人造干冰的朦胧之中。

土生想象着黄色警报灯闪烁着也不如投影在升降门背面的团体标志耀眼。所有人顾不上自己蓬乱的头发，闭着眼痛苦地喘息，等到最后一线黑暗也被隔绝在外。

公司安排了客车送成员回家。熄灭灯光的车厢里灌满了炎热的阴暗和沉默，土生靠在座椅上，没有和人交谈或者查看手机。

一个接一个成员下车，伴着互相告别和安慰的低语此起彼伏。土生看着窗玻璃外队友的身影消失在夜色中，和之前很多很多次一样。

攥在手中的手机震了一下。这次土生终于将屏幕转向自己，菅井的名字浮在一长串的信息上方。

「还好吗？」

土生向右看到她正盯着自己，哭过的眼睛泛着格外的水光。糟透了，这个时候还要她关切自己——发表所有狠心的话的常是她，承受言语攻击的常是她——土生点点头，又垂下视线打字。

「我没事。」是她一贯的说辞，不管有事与否，「友香辛苦了。」

——好想握紧她的手啊。

但是碰不到。下台之后，她们之间必须保持一条走廊外加一个座位的距离。

以前还可以坐在一起的时候，菅井会靠在土生肩头睡着。等土生也迷迷糊糊睁开眼时两人的头总是挨着，菅井难得卸下作为偶像的面具，无邪气的睡颜像脆弱易碎的艺术品教人想要触碰却不敢。

土生回想签名的时候。那块玻璃板上凝满了时间，于是菅井也握着马克笔犹豫着向后看。土生努力朝她微笑，习惯性比了个OK的手势。同期后辈们常说菅井的笑容好看，这一刻终于重新回到她唇角浅浅地绽开。

“活动休止”真是个好听又绥靖的名词。宣布的那一方最清楚它等同于解散的潜台词，只留观众在深知结果和期待之间反复自我安慰、偷来一些苟且的日子。

让如此爱着这个团队的人在这样的情况去写下团队名实在是太残酷了。

她们同样用力地去做梦，用力地去爱，才会在梦醒时分感受到幻境破灭的过分悲痛。

太喜欢了，喜欢到希望和她们手牵着手在最后一场梦中迎接世界线的终结。

车停在土生家附近。司机点亮了车厢里的灯，土生总算可以清晰看见菅井疲惫的脸。她们挥挥手，对彼此的眨眼中多覆了一层暗示的深意。

父母开始张罗着给她加热夜宵，回家第一件事总是卸妆的土生在浴缸里泡了很久才出来。她向来没有和父母谈论心事的习惯，再加上他们都有实时观看演出，土生相信他们会一如既往从自己的表情中读出那些难言的苦涩。

所以一家人围坐在桌边只是普通地聊演出本身。等到土生有空再拿起手机的时候，菅井已经按照土生嘱咐的那样留言自己安全到家了。

她的队长在上任之后就不愿再把自己脆弱的一面露出来。

土生回到卧室，涂着护肤品一边等菅井重新上线。

就连手术这样不算小的事，也都是在节目上随口透露出来的。土生几乎忘记菅井的脚上还有一颗随时阻碍着她自如行动的定时炸弹，偏偏菅井连一个月的工作都不愿意耽误，就这样拖了四年。她们的闲聊持续到准备手术前，菅井对此只字不提，但土生知道她一定是在害怕的。

像是听到菅井轻描淡写地叙述自己小时候落马摔到骨折那样，土生想，好希望可以陪在她身边。

土生又回想起曾经生日菅井写给自己的信。菅井写「不可以对我撒撒娇吗」，其实是想也不知如何是好的，正如菅井同样会在表情疲惫的时候说自己没事。

不像舞蹈或者唱歌，这种事情没有人教。是了，她和她就是这样不擅长袒露心事的人，却还是像两只试图拥抱的刺猬一样急切又不得要领。不知不觉的时候已经笑与泪交织地将距离拉近，也渐渐习惯了把些微重量倚靠在对方身上。

——不只是看她吃饭时满足的笑容、演出时认真的神情。想要一起冒险，提着油灯在雾气重重的夜路上前行。前面是什么都好，她最后对自己说。

菅井回来之后她们又无边无际地聊，同时在气氛沉重的成员群组里和大家一样燃起最后一点精神表示明晚会在电视机前看着松田唱歌的。

夜虫和不远处人家的狗断断续续地叫。土生拉伸完身体滑进了被窝。在和菅井暂时道别之前，她有一些不想这样做，就好像在主观上抗拒睡眠的话今天便永远不会结束。

「今晚好好休息吧。」最后还是这样说了。

菅井也疲倦了，信息回复得简短又缓慢：「土生ちゃん也是，晚安^_^」

时间的齿轮仍在继续。她们还有每一个明天要一同走过。

放下手机之后土生感受得到自己身体已经极度疲惫，躺在床上没有睡意——并不令她意外，最近实在发生太多事了。

于是她又拿起手机。道过晚安之后的对话框没有就此沉寂，菅井大概也同样睡不着发了消息过来。土生在黑暗中盯着那几个字，喉咙又被熟悉的泪意灌满。

头脑一定是不冷静了。表演了十一首歌听完沉重的发表之后，如何在炎夏中不去陷进滚烫的漩涡。她和菅井互相打破了克制的玻璃。

混乱的世界。剑拔弩张的国境线、生离死别的哭喊。也不知道是不是通讯越来越发达的缘故，或许所有祈祷下一年会更好的无助者总会渐渐发现事实永远在与期望背道而驰。

土生乘着冲动飞快敲下键盘。

「……我也爱你。」

她们之间几乎不说这样的话。“喜欢”是常有的，但“爱”尽管存在却像是太过郑重而无法轻易说出的字词。

竞争对手的爱。战友的爱。挚友的爱。恋人的爱。当思想在冷漠的世界都珍贵得接近罪过的时候，爱是唯一照亮了路的火种。

歌词已经不是“我”、而是“我们”。

变化诚然令人难以面对，孑然一身也确实轻松。但或许这样两个不愿向外界吐露情绪的人靠近一些也不会是什么坏事。

她们依然可以避开繁忙的商店街绕远路回家，可以坚持对自己反对的观点说不。

世上没有神明，也没有超级英雄。只有时而在某处静静盛开的凡人，悲剧的、不完美的、丝毫不像英雄的反英雄。

她已经不再是孤身一人。

**Author's Note:**

> 和过去的Fitter Happier、我梦中反乌托邦的乌托邦、渡り鳥和銃声都有微妙的联系感。基本上都是自己的过度脑补。
> 
> 没有什么希望，只希望她们从此过得顺利。


End file.
